Blue Eyes Meet Red Eyes And We Ain't Talkin' Ryu
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: This fic deals with Antagoshipping if you don't know what that is think about the tilte for a minute and it should come to you. If you like out there pairings you may want to read this but if you like the more norm ones you may want to stay away from this


Ok well you can blame this whole basics idea on The Killers "Somebody Told Me". If you have heard the song you will get why I said this at the end. If you have not heard the song then all I have to say is…listen to an Alternative station and still will. If you do not like Alternative then just read the lyrics at the end and you should get it. I guess this is technically this is a song fic but not a traditional one but the song, and others, will appear in the fic like they would in a movie or whatever.

A lot of people may say that Seto X Bakura is a strange pairing and I would say who cares? They are my two faves from the show Bakura, all three, first and Seto, both, second. I am not above pairing them up for my own amusement. I have one AMV and 66 pieces of fan art so you still think it is strange?

**WarNingS**: OOC, AU, OC, Short, Violence, Shounen-Ai content (barely right now), Past references, Japanese names, Uncommon pairing, Reflects my own cynical humor and twisted mind. That is all for chapter one anyway.

**Aishi Say**

"_Do not trust your eyes they can lie to you_." I can't remember who said this. If you know feel free to tell me 'coz I am so drawing a blank here. Ke ke I do that a lot really.

**BlueRedBlueRedBlueRedBlueRedBlueRedBlueRedBlueRedBlueRedBlueRedBlue**

Seto Kaiba sighed softly sapphire orbs turning to the darking cloud covered sky outside his many windowed office. He had searched all day but was still no closer to the answers that he sought. Ever since the last time he had gone to see the useless Ishizu he had been plagued with the need to know something he was just unsure what it was. He still did not exactly she wanted form him or even form Yugi and Yami. Her clan , supposedly, claimed to be guardians of Yami's tomb and of the seven Sennen Items but what did they want? Malik had wanted vengeance and freedom but after his Yami was gone Yami and the others let him go. It had been Malik not the dark mind of Marik who had used Jounouchi and Anzu as pawns but he was forgiven as if it had been.

Seto snorted Malik had captured and used Mokuba endangering his brother's life this was unforgivable in his eyes but he could not stand against Yami and claim his vengeances on the former Hikari. It still infuriated him that he had been forced to let the man go unharmed but he was a patient man someday he would teach the doomed fool to respect the name Kaiba. Rashid was of no concern he was a loyal dog and could easily be dispatched with his master for all he cared. Ishizu was the problem at hand she was the threat who dissevered all his attention. She to would feel his wrath for using him as she had in her scheme. He was not Yami he did not waste his time saving people and he did not take well to being used especially by those he despised. -_No one uses me! Not now not ever again_!- He growled softly in pure annoyance before rubbing his temples. -_I need to figure out what she wants me for now. She will not use me this time I'll kill her first_.-

"Kaiba-san Mokuba called he is at a Yugi's and says not to worry." The voice of his assistant informed him shattering his train of thought like glass.

-_Mokuba's at Yugi's? Well at lets he's safe enough there.-_ "Arigato Arashi." Kaiba said absently mind still half gone lost in shattered thoughts.

"Do you need anything Kaiba-san?" Arashi asked a little concerned by his distant voice. Kaiba and her had a good working relationship and she worried about him.

Kaiba smiled slightly. "I am fine Arashi really just focused really. Was that all?" He asked voice much kinder then ht e normal growl he used with most employs.

"Hai." Arashi answered simply feeling much better.

"Good. You may go home now if you want I won't be needing you anymore tonight." Kaiba informed her.

"I'll stay for another hour just incase Kaiba-san." Arashi stated she was in no hurry to get out of the office so she would stay a little longer.

"That's fine. Oh don't bother coming in until after lunch tomorrow I won't be in." Kaiba explained in his focused state he had completely forgotten to tell her that. Today was just one of those days.

"Ok not a problem Ja Kaiba-san." Arashi said in her normal friendly tone.

Once again Kaiba smiled slightly. "Ja Arashi." He sighed leaning back in his chair once more. Ishizu claimed to be helping Yami but so far had only managed to put him and his merry ban of fools into danger. So far no one of any importance to either himself or Yami had died but there had been a few close calls. He had almost lost the most precious thing in his life to a ghost trapped in cyberspace not a hunk of gold…Mokuba. That was one of the many reasons he reject the Sennen Rod Items made you a target Yugi and his friends were living proof. Mokuba was in enough danger just being his brother he would add to that. The fact he wanted no part in this revile of the past did not hurt his resolve. -_Is that what she's after? To place Yami back into power and as a former priest and Item holder she'd be in power as well? Does she want me to stand with Yami in this new world or n bow to him? Baka on'na I will bow to no one! Yami and I may be able to work as aibou but that is only when Mokuba is in danger as well. His gumi is his problem not mine.-_ With another sigh he returned to his searching, If the Ishtar clan had been given this holy job surly if had to be document somewhere and he would find it.

**BlueRedBlueRedBlueRedBlueRedBlueRedBlueRedBlueRedBlueRedBlueRedBlue**

-_Immortally consist primarily of boredom.-_ Bakura sneered to himself as he walked along black duster flaring slightly as he walked like waves of black smoke. -_True but only if one cannot find a way to relieve it.- _Crimson orbs glanced around searching for a mortal mouse to play with. Part of him felt like something was missing but he was unsure what it was so he pushed it away as he did so many feelings. -_Having a fragmented memory causes one to always feel incomplete it means nothing. Yami would probably enjoy the fact that I am plagued as he is with the need to know. Of course I know more then he does and no thanks to that pet priestess.-_ Bakura sighed shaking his head he was wondering the streets to relive his dark thoughts not conjure more. Movement to his right caught his attention. With a cold sneer he recognized what it was something Jounouchi had called a rumble. Knives flashed spraying blood and tears of cloth as the Yami approached two long thin blades slipping into his hands. Thieves had always favored knives and he was no exception.

A few of the humans noticed him approach and called out some for help others warnings the Yami ignore both he lived on death and this would increases his powers. Street light flashed on the Sennen Ring as he advanced blue flames blazing but they went unseen all they could see was a pale boushen in black walking up to them with major bling as Jounouchi had called it. Blue flames snaked around his blade as he called a sprity morphing jar. ­--_Sallow their souls my pet but only after they have been slashed.--_ The Yami ordered lashing out with twin blades sneering as blood piled to the pavement.

It did not take long for the several gangs to realize this newcomer was not affiliated with any of them and so they turned their attention on the pale youth slashing at him as they had been doing to each other. They became annoyed when the new comer seemed to enjoy having his blood spilled almost as he had spilling theirs or maybe he was just crazy. "Wha da fuck _biatch_?" One of the gang bangers asked feed up.

Bakura laughed head back blades dripping. "You little _wastes_ of life will die and I will become stronger. Now _your_ lives have some meaning but only in death." Pink tongue licked the blood from his right blade. "Since you want to die anyway you might as well do someone some good." He licked off his left blade before sneering showing off short but sharp looking fangs.

"The freak's a vamp shit!?" Another punk screamed backing up knife almost falling from his bloody hand.

"Oh _bloody_ Hell." Bakura muttered before crossed himself with a mocking smirk confusing the humans when they should have been running away. "May you go with the grace and protection of all mighty _God_." He laughed. "Reaper of the cards strike them down they no longer amuse me." The humans ran as a Grimmer Reaper like creature rose from the streets slowly before flying at them with a Banshee akin screech. The Morphing Jar rushed forward swallowing the dying bodies before fading with the Reaper. Bakura coughed flames fading as his blood dripped. "Bloody Hell I just got this shirt!" He cried in annoyance before walking off leaving a dripping trail in his wake.

**BlueRedBlueRedBlueRedBlueRedBlueRedBlueRedBlueRedBlueRedBlueRedBlue**

Seto Kaiba sighed softly as he walked along the dark empty streets with the chance of rain many people were huddled in their little homes like frighten mice which annoyed the navy clad cat. He was already frustrated by his fruitless search he had decided to be a little easier on Yami all this not knowing was a headache enough. Dark sapphires glanced around absently as he moved the wind flaring his duster as it always did. Nothing at the moment caught his interest and that annoyed him as well. He had helped save the world the least it could do was provide his mind with something to get it off the Ishtar clan and all that went with them. He glanced heavenward when it started to rain not the least bit concerned it was only rain but so many ran from it as if it was acid that had always amused him.

Diluted crimson swirling in rainwater under a streetlight caught his dark gaze. More curious then concerned he fallowed it blinking when he fond it's main source. The streets were splattered as if there had been a mini war but no corpses were found only scraps of bloodied clothes and various blades littered the stone among the spreading pools of bloodied rain. This was confusing until he thought for a moment. -_Bakura?…Did he do this?-_ He looked around searching for any evidence, besides lack of bodies, that would indicated the Yami. It helps to the MO of any of the Item holders and this fit with what he had seen and heard of the Ring's Yami. After a few minutes of searching he found nothing more then what he had seen at first glance with a sigh of bored frustration he fallowed what had been a tail of ruby droplets now more pink the red. It was not like the Yami to leave any witness alive, other then Yami's friends that is.

"Bakura?" Seto asked as he knelt beside the slashed figure lying in the shadows on his right side. He crouched down turning the pale youth on to his back arm behind his back. He had been right it was Bakura though which one he could not tell with his eyes closed and the Ring gone. With out really thinking about it he brushed rained darken bangs from pale lids with darker fingers. "Limo now." Seto Kaiba snapped as he activated his com for some reason he felt compelled to help Bakura weather it was Bakura Ryou or Yami Bakura. -_Maybe it's a way to piss off Yami or maybe it's just because his Yami is not my enemy not that's he's my friend.-_ He stood the pale youth hanging limply in his arms for a moment this felt familiar but it was gone as soon as it had come. Seto stared down at him for a moment before shaking his head, -_Stop it.-_

**BlueRedBlueRedBlueRedBlueRedBlueRedBlueRedBlueRedBlueRedBlueRedBlue**

End of chapter one. It is a little shorter then I would have liked but I'll make up for it in chapter two. If you want to read more this then review other wise it could be a while before this thing is worked on again.

6


End file.
